rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wishywitchy/A'Medivh Dieli
The pages contained within this old albeit extremely well-maintained private diary are in complete Thalassian; decorated by an ornate handprint that precedes its author's knowledgeability. Over the years many of the book's pages have been filled with writing; accounts of events' past, personal sentiments, and other thoughts that one may only entrust to the familiar yellow parchment and to none other sentinence. This particular page recants the efforts of various mercenaries, Silver Covenant diligents, and a Kirin Tor battlemage to retrieve an ancient Highborne relic and the events that transpired within its respective ruins. It appears that the Sunreaver blood elves have grown even more audacious than in the past. When they were a quieter bunch, still humbled by their narrow acceptance into the Kirin Tor's ranks, they did not assault my senior magus nor did they go about such covert operations of their own. My ideals to secure the tome from the Ruins of Shandaral and to be able to catalog its knowledge and other invaluable research for the study of magic, that which Dalaran and the Kirin Tor pride themselves upon, are noble in themselves; whereas our adversarial equivalents seek to undermine us at every turn and have the power solely for their own. We Quel'dorei formed the Silver Covenant to prevent this from ever happening. Thankfully, today it has not, and I have found my gratuitous behavior towards the woman who saved my precious Alasso from certain death to be nothing less than deserved. I shall detail in these following paragraphs what exactly happened on that day according to my personal account and those I collected from our cohorts: Thelorius of the Silver Covenant; Galia Armall of the Kirin Tor; Glyn of Donnyland of the Argent Crusade; and myself, Archmage Aloranel Frostsorrow of the Kirin Tor and the Silver Covenant. We received word that deep inside of the Crystalsong Forest, a wood encased by crystal - the result of ancient magics; the blue dragons' handiwork in a battle long ago - that in even more ancient ruins, Shandaral, a Kaldorei civilization, there rested a Highborne tome that predated the Sundering ten thousand years ago. Naturally this raised many eyebrows and skepticism among our brethren who did not seek to risk what was an obvious trap. As time progressed, however, the authenticity of the tome and its lost knowledge was contemplated. Our infant curiousity grew even more with the publication of several Highborne-authored tomes, from a man that seeked to join the Kirin Tor despite being an arcane monstrosity. We still could not understand how such an artifact ended up in the Ruins of Shandaral -- Kaldorei ruins, who were clearly against the Highborne even before the Sundering. Speculation arose that it was stolen from a powerful Highborne mage and hidden. None of the high elves were willing to risk their lives in its retrieval, however, and it was decided upon finally that mercenaries would be contracted to search for it. When our mercenaries arrived in Windrunner's Overlook, a small high elf encampment adjacent to the Sunreaver's Command, they were given simple instructions: Locate the artifact, and the Kirin Tor worgen-woman would send a fireball into the sky to act as a flare. My senior magus, Alasso, would fly in on her hippogryph to procure the artifact. I do not care for what they faced in the ruins, though there were lingering Kaldorei spirits that they reported fighting. Spirits stuck in the War of the Ancients era, seeing our men as satyr and other demons of Azshara's. After several hours the group came upon a ruined column-lined gazebo from which a particular arcane barrier shone. It is apparent to me, upon hearing this, that the relic was either retrieved first by the Sunreavers and later returned to act as a lure, or that it was simply employed as a trap all along, a useless tome with arcane scrawls on its surface to captivate the Covenant's prospectors. The Kaldorei did not use magic and were objected to the notion. Alasso was aware of this and ordered our mercenaries to watch her and their own surroundings carefully while she worked the magic away. Finally, for their efforts they were allowed to approach the relic and gaze upon its surface as a token of appreciation. The subsequent ambush was not unexpected at all, though the forces in which they arrived were. It began when Alasso's hippogryph was suddenly netted. Her graceful companion's squawks and struggling surprised the group, although they knew what was upon them soon enough: Sunreaver elves appeared from the nearby river trench that surrounded the gazebo and had eroded deep into the earth around it. It was the perfect location to hide in. Their warmages blasted several mercenaries back into the center of the structure before demanding that the tome be handed over, in addition to the following people: Demina the high elf, who has betrayed our cause and been expelled from the Silver Covenant, currently detained in the Violet Hold; Galia Armall of the Kirin Tor, Thelorius of the Silver Covenant, and Alasso of the Silver Covenant. Hippogryphs are extremely intelligent, however, and Alasso's companion soon broke free of its bonds and pecked the eye of a Sunreaver out. The two groups exchanged battle for an indeterminate amount of time, until the song of the crystal forest rang out like a booming shrill. The noise swept over the entire valley in a matter of seconds. The former, faint humming of Crystalsong's integrity became a horrifying shrill that forced all of us down on our knees. We were outside of the forest, however it felt as though at any moment I could shatter. Much like a crystal would. There have only been two reported cases of this happening in the past: both are when the Scourge attempted to move into the forest to harvest its crystal elements and the forest repelled them. The moment the shrill scream of the forest began to settle, we were greeted by a great buffet of wind: as we looked up, we saw the figure of a fully grown emerald dragon: a wyrm. However, we were not the beast's prey. The dragon landed in the clearing before the gazebo and spoke in a booming voice, one that we could hear but not make the words out of from our position. Apparently, the bloodshed was sacrilegous to the sacred forest. I cannot say that I blame the wyrm; Crystalsong Forest is home to one of five known Great Trees, and is in fact the only tree in the forest that is not crystalized. It is a tree with extremely strong ties to Ysera the Dreamer's Emerald Dream. In point, had the worgen-woman, Galia, taken any longer picking up my unconscious Alasso, the both of them would have been incinerated by the dragon's flame breath. It took to the skies as they all scattered, Sunreaver and Covenant alike running for their lives, and circled over the forest for hours to come. Eventually, many of our cohorts returned from the forest's boundaries and into the camp. Although, it was not until much later that the worgen returned with my Alasso, unconscious yet still alive. There was an arrow wound in her shoulder, and the Kirin Tor battlemage had ripped it out and sealed it over carefully with fire magic. Her hippogryph made its way back as well once it recovered and was safe from the dragon's wrath -- for its tenacity, her gracious companion had been nearly incinerated by a particular Sunreaver warmage, but had jumped into the river below to extinguish the fire. They shall both recover in time. The mercenaries had told me that the relic and Alasso were lost, though I did not believe them until I could see for myself. Indeed, the relic and she were with the worgen, whom I made a note to award a particular amount of gold from my own coffers, a total sum of seventy-five gold coins. Now there is the matter of dealing with the Sunreavers. I have paid everyone additional coinage for their continued discretion as the political nature of this event is fragile. The blood elves appear to be biding their time as well, for I have not heard any of them come forth and attempt to speak on the matter. I will continue to research those involved and those responsible; while I have not uncovered any names yet I shall see the blood elves brought to account for their injustices. Advancing blindly with these claims, however, will be risky with the wyrm encounter taken into consideration. I have heard interesting rumors of late regarding the most recent Archmage Spellbinder, who shall perhaps aid me when the time is right. I have begun studying the Highborne tome additionally and can vouch for its authenticity at long last. I have only previewed it, though the knowledge within is extensive and very impressive. This is a find that the Kirin Tor will swoon over for a time to come. For now, I shall see to the Silver Covenant's affairs until more than a grain of truth has been uncovered. Category:Blog posts